


Drown

by daphnerunning



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/pseuds/daphnerunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time, Sayaka understands Kyouko. Because now she wants to eat the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drown

For the first time, Sayaka truly understands Kyouko.

Because she wants to eat the world.

She wants to tear it apart, rip it into great chunks until there’s nothing left of the suffering, of the sweet merciless torment of being, until the heavy ache inside her is filled with hungry pain.

She can feel herself dissolving, becoming more herself than she’s ever been, melting into something that can take the world in her hands and tear.

She’d rip her skin away herself if she could, show off her bones and tendons to the world, show them that she is no girl.

She likes to watch food disappear into Kyouko’s mouth, imagines Kyouko eating her like that, devouring the other girl in turn, like two snakes consuming each other.

Her soul is in a little glass egg, but she feels it when her body contorts and mangles, when she drowns. She wishes Kyouko were here. She just knows they could be fire and water, could sink into despair in beautiful synchronicity if only Kyouko were here.

She’ll have to be water by herself, fill with it, swell until her frail mortal form is tight and full and bursts, drowning all the agony of the bitter, brutal struggle.

Names mean nothing. Madoka is a remembered sweetness. Kyouske is a jarring note reverberating through her tides. Mami is lost already, pieces shattered through the black. Kyouko is what should have been, should have been the blinding pain that ended her life before she could eat the world.

Because finally, she understands.


End file.
